Deadly Fate
by Pryomancer666
Summary: This story is about Jin Kazama and fellow Tekken members, Ive got chapter 2 up so plz give me some reviews
1. Jin's unusual day

Author's notes; This is my first fanfic, so don't sue me cause if you do, I will sue you back, in the end who wins?.   
  
Well this fanfic is about….., isn't it obviously, Tekken, the story is based around Jin Kazama, for all you Jin Kazama fans, and the other characters will show up when ever I want them to show up.   
  
Well I'll stop wasting your time and let you read it then, hope you like it *Grins evilly*.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jin ran along the hallway, his school books placed secured under his arm, he had been running from Ling because she wanted to help him with nearly everything he got wrong, even the way he brushed his hair was wrong to her. She wasn't the only person 'annoying' him lately, Hwoarang was also pissing him off too, always wanting a rematch at the wrong time, like after midnight when Hwoarang finally turned sober. Jin need time alone to do his school work, he had 2 assignments and 3 essays to be completed and hand in first thing tomorrow morning.   
  
Since Jin was to busy thinking about his school work, he didn't notice Yoshimitsu who was meditating just ahead of him. Jin didn't realise till it was to late, stumbling over Yoshimitsu legs, Jin fell to the ground, books and bits of papers flew into the air before they rested either on top of or near Jin and Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu was calm about the matter but Jin on the other hand, apologising every single second he could as he placed his school books and notes in neat piles.   
  
At that moment Ling was walking up the hallway when she saw Jin fall over.  
  
"Jin are you alright?," Ling said as she ran to aid him.  
  
"Yes Ling, I'm fine," Jin answered.   
  
"You must be hurt, let me help you up," Ling happily answered.  
  
"No Ling, I can do that myself."   
  
Not listening to Jin, Ling grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up, she tried her hardiest to aid Jin to his feet, but to Jin, Ling was trying to rip his arm out of it's socket. He tried to pull his arm away from Ling's touch but Ling lost her balance and fell on top of him. Ling giggled as she felt Jin's strong arms grab her around the waist.   
  
Yoshimitsu smirked to himself as he swiftly walked off. Jin was about to yell yet another apology, but Ling placed her finger over his lips to prevent him from doing so.   
  
"Hush Jin, your hurt," she managed to say without giggling. Jin looked up at Ling, he smiled as he aided her to her feet.   
  
"Thankyou Ling, for your concern, but I am alright," Jin answered as he smiled gently towards her.  
  
"That's good then, I guess," Ling replied.   
  
"Well Ling, I'm going now, to finish my school work, I will see you later," He said he politely as bowed his head towards her, making Ling blush and giggle all at the same time, then Jin walked off.  
  
After a short while Ling headed off for Julia's room to talk about what just happened between Jin and herself, Ling always called it girl talk (which was true in a way) but Julia called it a discussion between women, which Ling wasn't certainly a woman yet because she was still at the age of 16.   
  
But that didn't matter to Ling and it didn't have too either.  
  
End. 


	2. A night of fun

Author notes; another chapter, yep I changed the name from Tekken 3 to Deadly Fate. Deadly Fate's the name of my band so don't bag it oh and yeah don't sue me cause I just wanted to say that.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jin quickly whipped out a pen to start his schoolwork only to be stop by a tapping noise on the table he was sitting at.  
  
"What is it Ling?," he said without lifting his head from his schoolwork.  
  
"Never been called that before," a feminie voice spoke, Jin lifted his head to see a woman sitting next to him.  
  
"Who are you?," he spoke with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Anna Williams," she greeted him with a smile "And you must be the very cute Jin Kazama, I am pleased to you."  
  
"What do you want?," Jin asked as he narrowed his eyes towards Anna.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought you looked a bit lonely, that's all," Anna answered as she ran her hand up Jin's arm "You looked like you needed some company."  
  
"I'm busy and in no need of company what so ever," Jin said as he quickly pulled his arm from underneath her hand.  
  
"Hmmmm, doing what may I ask, schoolwork? School is no fun for a young and handsome man like yourself. I can show what you're been you missing out on," Anna smirked at Jin, as her eyes flashed with sexual desire.  
  
"No thankyou, besides I need an education," Jin answered as he started to do his schoolwork again.  
  
"Oh, so your willing to give up a chance of love making to do your school work," Anna's spook with hint of frustration tainted through her voice, in the end she just laughed to herself "Just like your father," Anna said as she shook her head.  
  
"My father?," Jin asked as he lifted his head out of his schoolbook to look at Anna once again.  
  
"Yes, he too refused my offer in sexual favours," Anna smiled gently "I thought you would be different but I guess you are your father's son," Anna smirked.  
  
"You knew him?," Jin asked, wanting to know more about his father.  
  
"Yes, well in a way," Anna smirked at the thought.  
  
"In a way?," Jin asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice once again.  
  
"Well I was his bodyguard for some time, I wanted to protect my dear sister, no, daddy's favourite from getting herself killed, but what respect do I get from her no 'thankyou Anna I should of used my brain a bit more' it was 'If you interfere one last time I will kill you and I will never regret your death at all'," Anna answered with anger.   
  
"So you don't like your sister do you?," Jin asked diving into Anna's rage without even knowing it.  
  
"Of course I don't, she was always daddy's favourite and I was always left out of everything, so mother help me learn martial arts, I thought father would be impressed since I could nearly do what ever Nina could do, maybe even better. But he wasn't impressed, like always."  
  
"Maybe because I wasn't the slut of the family," spoke a blond woman who was playing 8 ball with Hwoarang.  
  
"Nina, haven't you got anything else to do with your time except stalk me," Anna asked, displeased with her sister being there.  
  
"One I am doing something Anna and two I wouldn't ever stalk you because I do have something better to do than that, unlike yourself," Nina spook as she waited for Hwoarang to take his turn.  
  
"Dude it's like your turn," Hwoarang said as he took a swift scull of his Vodka before putting it down.  
  
"Hwoarang, should of known," Jin said, ignoring the sister fight between Nina and Anna.  
  
"Dude is that you Kazama," Hwoarang replied as he took his turn.   
  
"Drunk, like always," Jin spoke, as he finished his school work "Ah done!," Jin said to himself as he stood up to stretched. He then sat down to place his schoolbooks inside his bag.   
  
"Hey, Kazama guess what?," Hwoarang asked in his drunken state.  
  
"What Hwoarang?," Jin said as he rolled his eyes, he knew what Hwoarang was going to say, drunk or not he always demanded a rematch.  
  
"Rematch!, right here!, right now!," Hwoarang yelled as he jumped onto the pool table.   
  
"There is no need to fight," Jin answered coolly as he gestured the waiter over.  
  
"What would you like sir?," the waiter asked.   
  
"Can I have a coke, thanks," Jin said politely.  
  
"Right away sir," the waiter answered as he rushed off with the order.  
  
"Coke's a girls drink, I knew you never had any guts to try the real stuff," Hwoarang said as he insulted Jin.   
  
"Hwoarang, it's only a drink and I don't really want to get drunk tonight," Jin insisted.  
  
'What's wrong with getting drunk?," Hwoarang asked, as he hopped down from the top of the pool table.  
  
"Anna, father wasn't impressed by your so-called fighting style!," Nina yelled to Anna.  
  
"That's because you were always his favourite!," Anna yelled back.  
  
"Well who can blame me?!, at least I was there to be his favourite!," Nina yet again yelled at Anna.  
  
"I was out getting friends, something you needed to do cause you don't have any!," Anna yelled to Nina again.  
  
"Yeah guy friends, guys who only want to sleep with you and nothing else!," Nina yelled to Anna again "Want a whore, here's Anna Williams, she'll give you all the sexual satisfaction you need and all she'll charge you is 50 cents!."  
  
"Want someone assassinated, don't call Nina Williams, she can't kill anything for shit, and they call her the 'Silent Assassin! ha! Silent assassin my arse!," Anna yelled back.  
  
"That's it!, we fight right here, and right now!, and we battle to see who is the better sister," Nina Yelled.  
  
"Damn Right!," Anna yelled back.  
  
Nina and Anna assumed their fighting stances as crowd surrounded them. "Bets, place your bets, who will defeat who?, will it be the silent assassin Nina Williams, or her sister Anna Williams," Hwoarang yelled, trying to scam money out of the fight.  
  
"Hwoarang, isn't that illegal?," Jin asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It's only illegal when the cops finds out," Hwoarang answered, Jin shook his head as he watched Hwoarang collect the money for the fight "I guess today's favourite is Nina," Hwoarang said to himself as he made a not very fascinating discovery.  
  
"Ready!," Hwoarang yelled for the sisters to hear "Fight!."  
  
At that moment the sisters jumped at each other, Nina slapped Anna across the face, who retaliated with a kick to the chest, making Nina fall to the ground.   
  
"That's it!, I'm not going to slap you anymore!, I'm going to punch you!," Nina screamed as she punched Anna to the face, the impact knocked her to the ground.  
  
"You bitch!," Anna yelled as she held back the tears, Anna forced herself into her fighting stance once again. Nina just smirked as she saw a trickle of blood run from Anna's nose before she assumed her fighting stance. Nina and Anna ran at each other once again, in their battle to see who would be the better sister, neither had an advantage over the other because their martial arts were the same.   
  
In the middle of his thoughts, Jin didn't notice Ling and Julia walk in.   
  
"Hi Jin!," Julia and Ling chimed together.  
  
"Oh, hey girls," Jin answered quickly snapping out his thoughts.  
  
"So Jin, have you finished your schoolwork?," Ling asked, her cheeks quickly turning red.   
  
"Yeah, I was going to look for you to see if we could do something together, but you're with Julia so better leave it for tomorrow huh?," Jin spook before he was nudged out of his sit by a drunk Hwoarang.   
  
"No, we can do something now if you want," Ling answered, as she helped Jin to stand up.   
  
"Yeah, let's leave and go to another pub," Hwoarang yelled.  
  
"I just feel like going for a walk," Jin said as a suggestion.  
  
"Yeah I agree with Jin," Ling replied, as she sweetly smiled at Jin.  
  
"Going for a walk is boring," Hwoarang answered, but he really didn't care because he was drunk.   
  
"But at least we're doing something, not watching you drink Hwoarang," Julia replied.  
  
"Yeah, let's go before we get caught up in arguing with each other," Jin said as he and Ling walked side by side, while Julia was left to walk with Hwoarang, who was very drunk.   
  
The group walked to a park where there were some witches hats lying around, Hwoarang ran up and kicked them over. Jin and Ling sat next to each other while Julia had to grab hold of Hwoarang who was yelling at the witches' hats.   
  
"Hwoarang do you have to do this?," Julia complained.  
  
"What, they were insulting me, I thought teach them a lesson," Hwoarang answered as he ran back to the witches hat and started to kick them.   
  
"Hwoarang, you seriously got something wrong with you," Julia complained as she grabbed Hwoarang and forced him to sit down.   
  
While all that was happening Jin and Ling were sitting next to each other, Ling grabbed Jin hand and held on to it, he liked the feeling of holding hands with Ling, Jin started into Ling's wide eyes and saw himself smiling, he wasn't surprise at all because it was the way she made him feel and what he felt was happiness. After a few hours Jin and Ling still sat there staring at each other while Julia was trying to get Hwoarang to sit still, after the witches' hats were 'insulting' him.  
  
"I think it's best we go home now, don't you?," Jin said as he just realised what time it was.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," Ling answered, disappointed that the time went so fast but happy that she was able to spend time with Jin.  
  
As the group got back from their walk, Ling and Julia decided to go to bed while Hwoarang wanted to go drink some more. So Jin was left on his own, in the end he went to bed too.   
  
end. 


End file.
